Harry Uchiha, MoD
by Lord Kolos
Summary: When you are immortal, invulnerable, omnipotent and bored what will you do? Will you keep living a routine boring life or jump at the chance to experience something new? After 3000 years of being Master of Death, Harry Potter decided that he needs a change in Universe.


**DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN ANYTHING. THIS WORK IS FOR THE SAKE OF ENTERTAINMENT ONLY.**

Master of Death! What a misleading title. There is nothing that can control death. Death is the reaper of all even Gods. Thou shall not espace the embrace of Death.

When Harry Potter combined the 3 hollows, he became the so called "Master of Death".

A wand that can destroy or create anything. A cloak that can make its master invulnerable and invisible. A resurrection stone that can enable its master to visit the dead. When used separately, these 3 artifacts are very powerful. But when combined, they are unbeatable.

Master of Death is invulnerability, immortal and can bring back the dead. Using the Elder Wand he can make a physical body and using Resurrection stone, he can bind the soul to the body.

Even with all these powers, Master of Death is nothing but a fly in the face of Death. Harry amuses death and sometime Harry is an errand boy to Death. When Death asks something, you do it. Had Death really wanted Harry gone, there will be no trace of him left.

Harry didn't go massacring people with a misguided feeling of love towards Death like Thanatos. Harry didn't go resurrecting dead people with naïve feelings of righteous deeds. He simple lives a seclude life learning about everything he can.

After the defeat of Voldemort, Harry observed the changes in this body. He lost the need for food, the need for air or water. He lost the need for sleep. Magic came natural to him. The Hallows just became symbols of his power. He can use their powers without physically using the hallows.

It's been nearly 3000 years since he became Master of Death. He still doesn't know the extent of his powers. In all these years, he met the physical manifestation of Death only thrice. Once when he became the Master of Death. Once when he was experimenting with Alchemy and got exposed to TRUTH and once when he accidentally killed himself while learning Black Magic.

Death visited him all the times in a gentleman suit with a cane. (Supernatural Season 5 Episode 21). Harry has to follow 3 simple rules. Never try to control death. Resurrecting dead people without a very good reason. Genocide using powers of Hallows without a strong reason. Harry understood these simple rules and followed them. Always tried to stay on the good side of Death. In-fact he never used the Hallow powers. He lived an isolated life without any human contact.

After all his friends and immediate family have died of old age, Harry isolated himself from the common world. He studied everything he can get his hands on. There's no field left untouched. Both from Muggle and magical world, he studied everything. After 3000 years of accumulating knowledge on various fields, if the need be, he can create the Death Star from the fictional Star Wars or create a new species with intelligence rivaling humans with his knowledge in genetics. His knowledge in magic is so vast that comparing him to Merlin is like comparing Sun to a candle flame. In other words Harry is a God!

But there comes a time, when you have learned everything from this universe and you get bored. So, after a few more years Harry decided to go to an alternate Universe. With the blessings from Death, he created a ritual that will take him to an alternate universe.

Even if he went to an alternate Universe, there is a chance that he will still get bored. So he selected a Universe where magic didn't exist, where technology didn't exist. Where there will be something new to learn. Where there is something called chakra. Harry always had this fantasy, to have a good childhood with loving parents and dotting brothers.

So he created a ritual such that it will bind his memories and powers to have a normal childhood. He will regain his memories and powers when he is 10 years of age or when his life is in danger. The binding has 7 levels. With level 1, he is just a normal kid. At level 2, his knowledge of various fields is unbound to a certain degree. At level 3, his powers are unbound to a certain degree. At level 4, he gets his whole memories. Level 5 to level 7 unbind his powers.

He arrange it such that, when he is 10, the binding is adjusted to Level 2. So after collecting and setting up the required procedure, he started the ritual and with a flash disappeared from the Harry Potter Universe.

**Foot Note: I dont want to go into a detailed explanation of the 3000 years of Harry's life. From next chapter, I will be a bit more detailed. **

**If I get a satisfactory review on this chapter, I will continue with this story.**


End file.
